Human Behavior
by Azraelya
Summary: IYSM(Sesshoumaru & Usagi One-Shot!) Sesshoumaru isn't too good with interpreting humans and their odd behaviors. Maybe Usagi can give him some insight...


I'm sorry... I know I _should_ be working on the numerous other fanfics I've started, but I had to write a little something for Sesshoumaru after watching Inuyasha and falling in love with him recently ::sweatdrop:: I tried really hard to keep him in character... If I didn't, oh well =P

This takes place after the episode where Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fight for the Tetsusaiga and he ends up getting his arm cut off ::sniffle::

x-x-x-x-

_Human Behavior _

Sesshoumaru watched with an idle expression as the blood dripped from his severed arm. He'd kill that hanyou if it was the last thing he did, he vowed.

"Oh my goodness!" gasped a voice. "Are you okay? Oh dear...That looks really bad..."

He turned to look at who spoke to him. The vision that graced his sight was rather breathtaking...or at least it would have been to anyone who did not maintain an apathetic demeanor, such as Sesshoumaru.

A young girl—probably around the age of the lowly human his hanyou brother traveled with—ran over to him, concern etched in her features. Her golden blonde hair was tied evenly in two neat buns, a good portion of the hair streaming down in beautiful locks. Her cerulean eyes looked at him with a mounting worry as she came near.

"What happened?" she asked softly. She rushed to look at the severity of the wound, and realized he had _lost_ an arm. Her eyes widened terribly, her hand coming up to her mouth to stifle a gasp. "Oh my goodness," she murmured again. Shaking her head, she grasped his good hand loosely and began pulling him with her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice a hollow sound of indifference.

The girl turned to look at him briefly before continuing her walk, hoping dearly he would follow. "I'm not very good with curing or healing things, especially like this, but a friend of mine taught me the basics." Her eyes averted to the ground, filled with a worried doubt at her own skills, or lack thereof.

"You needn't do anything of the sort. I'll heal just fine on my own. This Sesshoumaru will not take help from lowly humans." Was it normal for all humans to approach a stranger and offer assistance, he pondered? If so, that would begin to explain the race's stupidity as a whole.

The girl stopped walking abruptly, turning to look at him slowly. "So you're...You're not a human," she mumbled, hesitantly looking at his face. He certainly had an unearthly beauty to him, she mused awkwardly. The strange magenta markings on his face were rather striking, his golden eyes an intriguing contrast.

"No," he said, a frown hinting across his lips. Never was _he_ to be compared to humans.

"So are you a..." her words trailed off before she continued in a wavering voice. "A d-demon?" she managed to finish in a stumble.

He did not answer her, his golden eyes merely looking at her with his impassive expression.

"And you're name is Sesshoumaru?" she asked, continuing to walk with his hand loosely in her grasp.

Sesshoumaru retracted his hand, walking behind her nonetheless. "Yes." What was wrong with this human?

"Well, I can't just leave you alone knowing you're hurt," she said, trying to keep her voice light and amiable. "My name is Usagi. I've been learning how to heal and help the injured people of the villages from my friend, Ami. She's been taking care of the majority of the survivors. Not that there are many sometimes," she added quietly. "Well, she's been teaching me anyhow and I think that I could help you at least sorta. I would offer to take you to her but—"

"You talk far too much," he interrupted curtly, unsure of why he was still walking with this annoying girl. She smelled like the rest of the humans... well, that was partially untrue. She didn't hold the tainted scent of the impure blood that ran through a human's veins. Her blood smelled sweeter, perhaps more pure.

Usagi let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her neck as she did so. "I'm sorry. I suppose I do," she said apologetically. "I don't mean to. I guess it's just been a while since I've talked to anyone. Ami has been so busy and all with..." she stopped abruptly, shaking her head. "I guess I'm rambling again already," she mumbled.

A soft silence settled across the two, the only audible sound being their feet crunching lightly against the leaves of the forest they exited. After several short minutes of walking, they came to a small village. Few houses remained, and those that did looked run down and unused. The streets were cluttered with wood and debris, the air laden thick with dust.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" screamed a voice.

Sesshoumaru and Usagi turned to see a short, green creature approaching them, holding a staff that was too large for it. Usagi blinked several times, watching with a contained amusement as the creature latched to Sesshoumaru's feet for a moment, rambling with incoherent joy, before pulling away after realizing what he was doing.

"T-this lowly Jaken is sorry! How is Sesshoumaru-sama!? We'll kill that stupid hanyou," he growled fiercely, muttering angrily all the while.

"Jaken."

The green creature stopped talking abruptly, looking up at the one he worshipped. "Y-yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Come along."

Jaken looked around and realized his 'master' and the strange girl he was walking with were already several paces ahead of him. "Wait Sesshoumaru-sama!" he cried.

x-x-x-

"I know it's not much," Usagi said with a guilt-ridden frown. "I wish I could do more for your wound, but I'm not very good with this sort of thing," she mumbled.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the makeshift bandaging she had wrapped for him. It would suffice until he found a suitable arm to sustain. Perhaps he'd send Jaken on a quest for one later.

The girl, Usagi, began to speak again. "I know this isn't the coziest or nicest of places, but you can stay here as long as you two want," she said eagerly, offering a friendly smile to Jaken. The green creature's eyes widened slightly for a moment, before he began sputtering for a response.

Sesshoumaru interrupted his incoherent stammer, shaking his head slightly. "No. We should get going," he said, standing from the chair he was seated in. Usagi's eyes flickered with something akin to sadness.

"Well, can you at least stay for food? I'm not the best of cooks...Actually, I can barely boil water, but I think I remember how to make—"

"It's fine. I have no need for human food."

Usagi nodded dejectedly at his reply. "Okay then," she said softly. "Well, come back and visit anytime, Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama." She bowed politely with respect and smiled once again at the two. Jaken felt a faint grin curl across his pointy mouth.

Sesshoumaru let the ghost of a smile flit across his lips for a scarce moment. It was gone so quickly Usagi was sure she had imagined it. "Thank you," he said, almost graciously. With that, the two left.

Usagi stood there for a moment, before waving at their retreating forms. "Please visit!" she called.

x-x-x-x-

"Damnit, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled, wiping the trickle of blood that trailed down his forehead. He attempted to rise from the ground with a futile limp, much to no avail. It seemed every time he and his dear brother had an encounter, it ended up with some bloodshed...namely on his part. "Don't do it," he whispered.

Sesshoumaru looked with disgust at the human girl in front of him that traveled with his hanyou brother. Kagome, was her name? It didn't matter. He raised his light whip with his new arm, preparing to bring it down and kill the girl. "She's a distraction to you," he said calmly. "Forming affection for this... _human_ girl has muddled your senses."

"That's not true!" Inuyasha yelled, wincing as he used his Tetsusaiga to help him rise. "Loving a human... no, loving _anyone _makes you stronger." The hanyou gritted his teeth, starting to trudge toward the two. "Don't kill her," he almost pleaded. "She has nothing to do with our fight. Haven't you ever met a kind human? They're really not all bad."

Sesshoumaru felt something strange shift inside of him, thinking of the kind-hearted human girl—Usagi—and listening to his brother speak. "Not all humans are bad," Inuyasha repeated. "Our father obviously thought so well enough, and he wasn't a foolish youkai. Don't hurt her." He limped closer, clutching his side.

Sesshoumaru lowered his light whip, putting it away swiftly. "So you say, hanyou." He began walking away without another word.

Kagome stood weakly, running over to help Inuyasha. "Thank you," she called softly to Sesshoumaru. He turned around, watching the interactions between the half-demon and the human. He watched as his brother wrapped his arms around her and as she reciprocated the action. The two looked at each other intently, before Inuyasha lowered his face to hers.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, seeing the faint blush tinge across Kagome's cheeks as they kissed. Snorting softly, he turned around and kept walking. Humans were so foolish, he mused. Or at least, that is what he attempted to tell himself.

x-x-x-x-

Usagi tidied up her house, placing a few of the dishes in the sink. Turning around to get the remaining plates from the table, she let out a startled yelp upon seeing Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken-sama!" She paused upon looking at Sesshoumaru. "Your arm," she murmured in amazement. Sesshoumaru raised his new arm, before sweeping it back down to his side.

Usagi giggled slightly. "I didn't think you two would really come back," she admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Neither did I," muttered Jaken, looking around her place with disdain. "Why do you stay here?" he asked her. "It's so... dilapidated." He wrinkled his nose slightly, as if to further emphasize his point.

Usagi averted her eyes, her smile turning somber. "It's my only home," she said softly. "It's not much anymore I know, but it's all I have. After the demons attacked the village, they turned it to shambles. They killed my parents and my little brother, Shingo. Some people lived, me being one of them. They should have killed me too," she murmured.

Jaken shook his head. "Dwelling on losses does not help with gains," he recited, nodding seriously. Usagi looked at him for a moment before smiling feebly.

"I suppose," she said quietly. She brightened then, smiling at them. "I already ate, but I still have a bit of food left over. It's curry that my mother taught me to make. I know you don't want human food, but I think it turned out..." She trailed off as she watched Sesshoumaru take a seat at the table, Jaken sitting on the table to the side of him. She rushed to prepare a plate of food, smiling absently.

"It's kind of spicy I guess, but it shouldn't be too bad." She scooped some on to a plate for Sesshoumaru and placed a smaller scoop on a little plate for Jaken. Setting the two plates in front of them, she watched with a pensive apprehension as they both raised a forkful of her food to their mouths.

Jaken nearly spit it out as the fiery taste hit his tongue. His cheeks turned bright red with the effort as he looked at Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord held no indication of displeasure, save the small twitch of his lips as he chewed the spicy food. He inclined his head at Usagi, indicating it was enjoyable. She blushed faintly and smiled, going back to cleaning.

Jaken whispered to his well-respected companion. "Does the food please you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked very quietly, loud enough only for the sensitive ears of the youkai lord.

"It is perhaps one of the worst meals I've ever endured," Sesshoumaru answered just as quietly, taking another bite.

Jaken chuckled, forcing himself to eat some more. This human was strange indeed to cause Sesshoumaru to endure such a thing.

x-x-x-

"So you're leaving again?" Usagi mumbled, looking at the oddly beautiful man.

"Yes." He paused for a moment. "You have nothing here," he said bluntly. "You may join us, if you'd like."

Usagi's eyes widened, looking at him incredulously. "Why?" she murmured. "I mean...why would you want me to come with you?"

Sesshoumaru merely glanced at her. "It was simply an offer."

Jaken nodded with a serious look. "So long as you're not a nuisance... and don't offer to cook for us." He muttered the last part quietly.

Usagi felt a semblance of something similar to hope. "I... I don't know what to say." She looked at Sesshoumaru with a wavering smile. Unable to contain herself, she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

At first, he merely stood there, motionless, before he recalled the interaction between Inuyasha and Kagome. He carefully wrapped his arms around her in a reciprocating manner, reveling in the feel of her body pressed against his. It was strange, an odd feeling he was not accustomed to. Jaken quickly scampered away, finding it necessary to give them some privacy.

Usagi pulled away a little, smiling uncertainly. Sesshoumaru looked at her intently, his gaze lowering to her curved lips. He lowered his face to hers watching with a hidden fascination as her eyes widened slightly, the pulse rate of her blood increasing. Her breath came in quick intakes, a beautiful look of innocent admiration on her face.

Slowly, he pressed his lips to hers, watching her eyes close languidly. Sesshoumaru felt something stir within him, a strange craving tingling through his body. A small growl parted from his mouth, his arms tightening around her. His tongue almost gently slipped between her lips, licking and tasting the parted folds of flesh. His instincts began controlling his actions, reveling solely in the feel of having her close against him. He heard the faint increase of her heartbeat, quickened by emotions that intrigued him: apprehension and excitement.

He hadn't realized how long or how far things had progressed until he felt Usagi wrench herself away with a breathless gasp. He blinked several times, looking attentively at the deep, crimson blush that stained across her cheeks. Her shirt was tilted to the side, exposing her shoulder slightly.

"Why...why did you...why did we..." Usagi tailed off her stumbling of words, too flustered to speak

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a frown. "I thought this was how humans showed their appreciation of things... And how they gave comfort," he said, recalling his hanyou brother's actions.

Usagi laughed slightly, a soft sound that caressed in the youkai lord's ears. "I guess so," she said with a quiet awkwardness. A faint smile touched her lips as she continued. "But, that was a little too..._intimate_ for just appreciation and comfort."

Intimate?" he murmured absently.

Usagi nodded, looking at him almost shyly. "You need to work on interpreting human behavior and actions," she teased slightly.

Sesshoumaru let a rare, half-smile shadow across his lips. "Perhaps I'll allow you to teach me," he said in a deceptively calm voice, drawing her close again.

Usagi raised an eyebrow, mirth glittering in her eyes. "_Allow_ me to teach you?" she asked with a bemused grin.

Sesshoumaru nodded briefly. "Yes. After all, you're still just a lowly human."

Usagi searched his eyes with uncertainly. "Is that your attempt at humor? 'Cause if so it wasn't very good and—"

He silenced her by pressing his lips against hers once more, keeping the kiss chaste yet firm. Pulling away abruptly, he smirked just slightly. "I believe I've already found another beneficial use to this action," he said wryly.

"What, shutting me up?" Usagi asked with a mock frown.

"Yes. But I'm rather sure it has other uses. Perhaps I'll _allow_ you to teach me those as well." He pulled away from her then, resting the palm of his hand lightly on the top of her head. "We will get going, now."

Usagi blushed faintly and nodded, casting a glance to her house behind her. She frowned faintly. "Where did Jaken go?" she asked curiously.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "He'll catch up. He usually does." With that, the two began walking away.

Jaken frowned from his place within the house. "I'm so under appreciated," he muttered, shaking his head. Coming out of the house, he realized the two were already quite far ahead of him. Panic in his eyes, he cried out angrily, "Usagi! Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait for me!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lol I love Jaken. And Sesshoumaru-sama. =D And I hope you enjoyed the fic! Once again, my apologies for any OOC-ness. I tried really hard to keep everyone in character, but I know Inuyasha is a bit OOC and Sesshoumaru toward the end. Sorry about that. I just figured that demon interactions would be a bit different from human interactions, so Sesshoumaru wouldn't know exactly how to respond or react to things...ya know? ::sweatdrop:: Well I'm going to stop rambling now.. Anyway, please review and tell me what ya think!


End file.
